


Ninas Day Off

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work, porn - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jogging, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up for one of my friends, they made a character for lewd things.





	Ninas Day Off

It was a bright and sunny midweek afternoon. Nina usually didn’t get a day off in the middle of the week, which made this the perfect time to go for an outdoor run through the central park. Nina stood at the start of the trail she was running today, she adjusted her purple tank top and green shorts. Nina set off for her run around 1, that way she'd avoid any office workers out for lunch. Nina usually tried to go for runs in the morning when it’s not as hot but being cooked by the sun was worth avoiding other runners that went it was colder. Only draw back was being so hot was affecting her pace, sweat already glistening her bronze skin. Wiping some sweat off her forehead she also ran her hand through her light purple bob cut, she was already drenched as she looked at her watch.  
7.26/35 min  
Nina was a little disappointed, not even 10 minutes in and she needed to cool down. Nina slowed down as she reached a long stretch of shade . Nina took this chance to look around first before stopping and fixing her running outfit. Nina was a little bit of a bigger girl but her weight was evenly distributed through her body so at least she looked cute. She had to fix her sports bra that struggled to contain her bouncing tits. After fixing her top she had to fix her shorts, what once reached her mid thigh was now rising up and looked more like underwear. After she was ready to run again she checked her watch.  
12.11/35 minutes.  
Nina was annoyed as she stepped off again, four minutes wasted on clothes. While Nina was out today more for the enjoyment of running rather than the health benefits she wouldn’t be disappointed if she could start fitting in some of the cute outfits she sees at popular retailers. Nina focused on cute dresses with each step, trying to use it as motivation to run faster. Nina however was getting too hot again, today seemed so hot she was sure if she was home it'd be a no clothes kina day. Nina debated about slowing down again as she checked her watch again.  
15.48/35 minutes.  
That does it, Nina knows when to quit. The sweaty Nina suddenly turned around on the trail still expecting to be the only one running. When she bumped right into someone else knocking them down.  
“Ah! Oh I’m sorry! Are you ok?” Nina was in a mix of shock and embarrassed. The man just shook his head and laughed.  
“Oh no I’m fine, it’s really my fault for following so close.” He had red spikey hair and a pale complexion, bright blue eyes lit up his face and his voice was smooth. Nina couldn’t help but continue to apologize.  
“Oh I should have heard you.” She waved her hand. “The trail is wide enough it’s not like I need the whole thing.” Her face was growing redder as she felt like she was digging herself deeper. Nina was now nervously rubbing her hands. “If y-you're hurt I-I know first aid.” Nina didn’t know first aid but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. The ginger man smiled.  
“Well it is really my fault, you were just so cute I wanted a better look.” Nina felt her stomach drop. How long has this man been following her?  
“Wha-what did you see?” Nina was wondering if she should run away, but running clearly wasn’t her strength. The ginger man gave her a look that confirmed her fears.  
“You know if you need some better fitting clothes I might be able to hook you up with a discount in the mall.” The man stood up, he was a bit taller than Nina but only by a few inches. Nina had to admit he was kinda cute.  
“You'd do that for me?” Nina still wasn’t sure whether or not she should just go. The man suddenly grabbed her breast. Nina let out a hot gasp as her body got excited.  
“Of course! But a body like this will only fit in certain stores.” He kept massaging her boob. “I think I know a store that'd be perfect for you.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “But you’ll have to work to remind me.” He then started licking her neck. His tongue was cooling off her hot skin and felt so good. Nina continued to moan as this stranger took advantage of her. His fingers slipped under her sports bra and started to pinch her nipple. Nina let out a hot moan as she melted under his touch.  
“More.” She whimpered as he looked around. He put his finger on her lips.  
“Not here, follow me.” He then ran up a little slope and disappeared into the tree line. Nina was left standing on the trail with one tit hanging out. As fun as that was she drew the line at following strangers into the woods. But before she could fit her top she heard a familiar sound that terrified her. A fitness jogging group. She could hear the laughter and heavy steps of four to seven health nuts coming towards her and her inappropriate state. She scrambled up the slope like a cat stuck in the bathtub. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods. When she could see again she was welcomed by the sight of a penis in front of her, she looked up and saw the redheaded man with a smile and a finger on his lips. Nina knew that this was her last chance, she could go back and not suck off a stranger in the woods but was the chance of public humiliation worth it? Nina took the penis in one hand and slipped the other down her shorts. No it wasn’t worth it, besides she was into this.  
She slid his cock inside her mouth and savoured the salty tang of pre workout dick, she worked him with both her hand and tongue as she tasted every inch of the gingers cock. She was eager to get her fill of semen that she almost forgot to pleasure her own needy sex. She moved her slick fingers inside her pussy making her moan, the man shushed her as she heard foot steps. The joggers ran past the two hidden horny people. Nina gave his cock a wet kiss.  
“I guess it’s just us now.” She stroke the shaft and cooed at the man. He responded by grabbing her purple hair and forcing his cock inside her mouth.  
“I’m gonna cum in your whore mouth.” Nina loved this, she loved being such a dirty girl. The two of them moaned as Nina worked for the both of them. She was deep throating the man while teasing her nipple and fingering her own folds. Nina felt her eyes flutter as she neared orgasm, she flicked her clit as she was driven to the wall. The man just moaned as Nina licked the underside of his shaft. Nina silently screamed as she came, she squeezed her thick thighs against her hand as her fingers were stuck in her pussy. The man grunted as he ran his fingers through Nina’s purple hair.  
“You ready?” he looked at Nina. She let go of her chest to switch her mouth and hand. Now jerking off the man Nina was ready.  
“Do it, cum on your whore.” The man moaned as long strings of hot cum landed on her face. She was ecstatic as she licked the cum she could feel before getting to cleaning the man’s cock. The man moaned again.  
“Oh and she keeps sucking? I gotta get your number.” The man ran his fingers through Nina's hair. Nina was going to keep going until she came again but her watch started beeping. Nina released the man as she checked her watch.  
35/35 minutes! Good workout!  
The man laughed. “Guess I ruined your pace.” He pulled up his shorts and reached into a pocket. Pulling out a business card. “Give me a call when you’re free. Gotta go!” he sped out of the woods. Nina was left kneeling in the woods on her knees with her tits out and cum stuck in her hair. But at least she found herself a cute boy, a kind of creepy boy but he’s probably a good guy. Nina looked at the card.  
Ron Armstrong, mall security. Contact at #....  
Well at least he worked at the mall, but there’s no way he can get her a discount. Nina sighed as she fixed her outfit and started walking back.  
The afternoon was the best time to go for a run.


End file.
